guildrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Donryu
A quadrupedal, omnivorous, nomadic dragon-like companion species. Three-toed, with mammalian front paws and draconic rear ones. Typically, fully furred, with a draconic head and canine tail, feathers on the neck and legs, though their appearance can vary depending on various attributes, generally magical affinity. Fully grown, they can range in size from that of a mouse to that of a horse. Females are typically larger and more dominant, with the weaker males working best together in packs. Notably, at 100 years of age, they die, but are reborn in the event as cubs. Adults grant their owners 10 additional MP. Behaviors The group is typically lead by the Head Mother, who has Pride Mothers working as guards and protectors. They sleep hanging upside-down, or curled in a ball on their sides. They are omnivorous, loving berries and fruit, like fruitbats, but will eat any kind of meat as well. Head mother and primal mothers choose apprentice from cubs to teach how to continue the their society. Birth Mothers lay a clutch of pearl-colored, hard eggs in a nesting chamber. At the appropriate time, an egg is taken for a ritual to bring it life. In the week up to the birth ritual, the eggs need to be incubated by surrounding it with hot coals, covered in dirt. The coals are replaced and eggs reburied every other day. For the ritual, the eggs are carried to a sacred location. The mother sings a sacred lullaby under a solar eclipse, and the egg hatches. Growth The following physical attributes are affected by the listed effects: * Size: Roll based on luck * Wings: light, wind, shadow, spirit, extreme affection or care (constantly with owner, talking/singing etc.) affect this, as with most magical companions. * Horns: ice, water, mind * Tougher scaled skin: earth, nature, combat training, fire * Spiked tails: fire, combat training * Extra fluffy: being outside alot with lots of care * Thick, Sharp feathers: wind, mind, electric * Higher body temperature: fire, ice Death At 100 years of age, the donryu dies, and is reborn in the effect. The exact nature of this display depends on the magical nature of the donryu. * Fire: Donryu burns to ash, a cub emerging from them. * Ice: Donryu freezes solid and shatters, revealing cub. * Ground: Donryu turns to sand, a cub emerging from it. * Nature: Donryu is covered in a bed of flowers, followed by the emergence of the cub from the earth. * Electric: Donryu becomes a miniature electrical storm, revealing cub in its wake. * Wind: Donryu produces a miniature tornado, revealing cub in its wake. * Shadow: Donryu produces a small, brief smoke or fog, revealing cub as it dissipates. * Light: Donryu is encased in swirling magical light, revealing cub as it dissipates. * Mind: Donryu appears to fade in and out, finally fading and reappearing as the cub. * Spirit: Donryu becomes translucent and shrinks down to a cub, becoming opaque again. * Water: Donryu splashes into a large puddle that quickly evaporates to reveal the cub.